It's Obvious
by Arava Shieru
Summary: It's obvious, Sebastian. Karena aku mencintaimu Sebastian X Ciel


**Disclaimer: **Yana Toboso

**It's Obvious, Shonen Ai: **Pairing Sebastian X Ciel

**Warning: **Gaje & ancur2an *dikemplang Ciel*

**Chapter 1**

**What are you thinking about?**

**There's something**

**I never know about you**

**It's your deepest secret**

"Tuan Muda"**  
**

Sang Earl Phantomhive yang sedang melamun itu dikagetkan dengan wajah Butler setianya yang sudah berada tepat di depan wajahnya, "Waaa! A-apaan sih?", bentaknya jengkel setelah melihat reaksi butler iblis bernama Sebastian itu yang menyeringai tajam, sedang menatap dalam-dalam ke arah mata birunya.

"Anda melamun? Masih banyak tugas yang belum ada selesaikan, Tuan"

"Ya, ya aku tahu", balas sang Master dengan santai. Tangan kanannya meraih sehelai kertas sedangkan tangan kirinya meraih pena bulu. Ia tersenyum sesaat mengingat hal-hal yang barusan ia lamunkan. Entah apa yang membuat sang Earl Phantomhive tersenyum. Apapun itu selalu membuat Butler setianya merasa penasaran. Lagi-lagi Ciel termenung dan jatuh ke alam bawah sadarnya, memikirkan hal-hal yang menyenangkan dengan orang yang ia sukai saat ini. "Ya, dialah orangnya", pikirnya.

"Tuan Muda, jangan bengong terus. Masih ada tugas yang menunggu", untuk kedua kalinya Sebastian menegur Tuannya yang masih tersenyum. Ia juga tersenyum, namun tepatnya bukan tersenyum. Melainkan menyeringai. Taring kecilnya terlihat samar diantara sepasang bibir dinginnya itu. "Ya, maaf", perkataan maaf yang seharusnya tak semudah itu dikatakan, terlontar dari mulut bocah itu.

"Ternyata anda memang perlu dihukum ya?"

_Jangan bercanda_

_Apa hak-mu menghukumku?_

_Kau hanyalah budak setiaku  
_

Ciel tidak menghiraukan kata-kata yang barusan diucapkan butler-nya itu. Ia mencoba tetap fokus ke pekerjaannya sementara dagunya ditopangkan ke tangannya. Sebastian masih tersenyum memandang Ciel. Matanya tertuju pada wajah Masternya yang terlihat... _Well_, bisa dibilang imut.

"Tuan Muda", Sebastian melangkah dengan perlahan menuju Ciel yang masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan surat-surat miliknya. "Apa?", tidak bergerak dari posisi semulanya, Ciel menjawab. "Tuan Muda, menghadaplah ke sini sebentar. Apa keberadaan saya tidaklah begitu berharga bagi anda?"

"Bicara apa kau? Kau itu butler-ku, tak lebih dari itu", jawab sang Lord Phantomhive dengan santai. Memang sekilas terlihat santai, namun hatinya berdetak kencang. Ia tak tahan ditatap seperti itu oleh _Sebastian_. _Butler setia_-nya.

"Baiklah, saya mengerti"

Wajah Sebastian yang tadinya merasa sangat percaya diri berubah menjadi murung. Kecewa akan sesuatu.

"Ada apa sih?", pada akhirnya Ciel mau juga menghadapkan kepalanya ke arah butler iblisnya itu. "Tak apa", senyum palsu segera terpasang di wajah Sebastian, mencoba menghindar dari kenyataan. Beberapa lama setelah itu, ia membalikkan tubuhnya, kembali menghadap ke arah ratusan buku yang tersusun rapih di rak buku besar yang berada di depannya.

"Apa kau merasa penasaran dengan apa yang kulamunkan tadi, Sebastian?", Ciel turun dari kursinya, berjalan dengan langkah yang pelan dan _nakal._ Ia tersenyum, mencoba membuat Sebastian tergoda

"Tidak, Tuan. Saya sama sekali tidak punya hak atas itu", namun tidak seperti yang diharapkan master-nya, Sebastian mulai terganggu dengan sikap Tuannya. Meski sebenarnya ia senang.

**You know, my loyal slave**

**You really don't have any rights to know my secret**

**My deepest secret**

"Benarkah? Bagaimana kalau aku memberi tahumu?"

Rasa penasaran mulai menguasai tubuh Sebastian sepenuhnya, begitu juga jiwa iblisnya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat dan menghadap ke sosok _imut_ tuannya, Earl Phantomhive. "Sudah kuduga, kau benar-benar ingin mengetahuinya. Ya kan, Sebastian?", lagi-lagi Ciel bertanya dengan nada _nakal_.

"Mmh...", kali ini sang iblis yakin tuannya tidak bercanda. Ia menunduk agar tingginya bisa sejajar dengan Ciel. "Saya yakin itu tak apa asal anda tak keberatan". _Bicara apa iblis satu ini_, pikir Ciel Phantomhive masih memasang senyuman di bibirnya. "Dasar bodoh, tentu saja aku keberatan.", kata-kata barusan yang diucapkan tuannya itu seketika membuat hati Sebastian menciut. Ia kira memang tuannya sama sekali tak bercanda.

Sebastian kembali berdiri dengan tegak dan menunduk dengan penuh rasa hormat. Ciel menatap kepala sang butler dengan penuh rasa yang tercampur aduk, tidak jelas. Apa ia sedih, senang, kecewa, jengkel atau pun... Oops, masih terlalu cepat untuk itu. Sang butler iblis berdiri.

"Se-Sebastian"

Sama dengan perasaan hatinya, wajah sang iblis, Sebastian pun langsung menciut. Ia mengerutkan dahinya, dengan mata setengah tertutup. Ia pun berkata,

"Tuan Muda... Sebegitu tak pentingnyakah diri saya untuk anda?"

**ooOOoo**

Apa yang akan dikatakan Ciel berikutnya?

Oke, tunggu the next chapter! Review pleasee! ^w^


End file.
